American Postcard
by U.S.Kitty
Summary: After certain incidents the nations have seen a darker side of America. But when one is required to meet again shortly after Americas little psychotic episode how do you approach the usually bright and loud nation. I don't know who I should have America end up with in this point in time.
1. Chapter 1

There was no annoying outbursts from America so far this meeting and for that Germany was greatful, but it unnerved him. The American hadn't been taking notes, which was normal but the fact that the American personification sat up straight and looked tense and zoned out is what had em concerned.

Germany looked around Italy in his seat to look at the American again who every few seconds eyes would glance at the door before looking back in front of him. Is he waiting for something? His thought were interrupted by the two double wooden doors being thrown open and two people stormed in, with bombs attached to their chests and ugly looks on their face.

America bolted out of his seat as and pulled two double guns right out of his jacket pockets. All the countries started freaking out. Most haven't seen serious combat in years, they weren't armed, and with one press of a button the bombs strapped around their person would kill them- meaning it would also destroy their countrys.

America moved to the head of the table near the back of the room before speaking, " So youve finally showed your faces you pieces of shit?" His voice was calm and even with a smooth toxic undertone.

The darker skinned man smirked, " so you've been waiting our arrival America?, I hope you haven't been waiting two long."

America shook his head as a 'no' and some of his blond hair fell over his face covering his eyes from view. " Oh, no I haven't. In fact I knew you would be here around this time frame, just like I know how you planned an attack on my kid New Mexico just earlier this morning, and your brother was the one in charge of that little escapade want he?"

Some color drained from the mans face at the knowledge of information from the American. " How do you know that?! You were just supposed to know about today. "

America let a smile slide over his face, " do you think im stupid?, ive been listening in on your little meeting for the past week now. Did you seriously think you could get away with what your planning?, thatd id let something like that happen? And my boss isn't here to stop me this time! Its all me! In my hands." the sunshine blond said letting out sadistic laughter that echoed thruought the room.

All the countries looked at him in shock and confusion written all over there faces. Except for Canada who Germany heard mutter an " oh no " under his breath. America looked like he was loosing it.

" So, are you going to do it or what?" America asked blue eyes burrowing deep into the man in front of him.

" Where is my brother!?" he said in a panicked voice. " I only agreed to do this if he would be kept out of anything to serious, where is he!" he started loosing his grip.

" Thats right, you said nothing serious correct?, is that why you decided on New Mexico? Yes, thats right it is! You chose him because you thought I wouldn't care as much right?, wait look here I have a recording of your conversation from about three days ago" America slipped one gun back into an inner pocket of his jacket and pulled a tape recorder out of his pants pockets and pushed the play button, ' No. We will not hit there yet. We need to hit somewhere that it is not of much importance but will still cause attention for what we plan to do after this. To get our name out there. And-' the recording was cut off.

America brought a gloved hand up to his face and pushed the hair that fell into his fave out of the way as he responded. " you should know that all of my children are important to me and I will _kill _for them.

" Thats it its time for you to die! " the man shouted his finger slick with sweat as they repeatedly pressed the red button on the controller in his hands.

" Oh silly me," America said spinning in a circle before stopping and holding his gun up and aiming for the other bomber who had said nothing this whole ordeal but stand there and looking like he was about to piss his pants. He pulled the trigger with a wide smile on his face, " bye bye" America turned back towards the man he had confronted earlier as the body of the other man hit the floor with a thump and bled all over the tan carpet. " Can you believe I forgot about him? Well he was such a bore, didn't say anything anyways."

America looked at the man in front of him who was panicking over his bombs not working. Tears flowed over in his eyes out of sheer frustration and fright as America looked at him like a wolf did a sheep.

" Yes, I forgot to tell you. I cut the wire to your bombs before you even got here this morning, you should really hide those in a better place. Like seriously. You drove here in a car and had them in the back of your truck. Couldn't you think of something better than that?"

The man now fell to his knees knowing there was no way of getting out of this. He was stuck. He noticed the door and decided to try.

Blue eyes looked down at the man with hatred swirling in them. With a gun in hand as the man shot up on unsteady feet he tried to make a run for it. And he got a foot away from exciting the door before he was shot from behind in the knee. He feel o the floor in extreme pain but still tried to escape.

All the nations watched as the blonde American calmly walked back over to the table as if nothing was wrong at all and slipped off his classic flight jacket and placed it on the table.

Wearing a dress shirt and a tie he quickly removed the tie for it would only hinder him in what he was about to do. He tilted his head and looked over at Italy who was trembling in his seat to scared to even make a move to hide behind Germany who was only a few feet away.

The man hadn't even got three inches closer to the door before America pulled him from his legs and dragged him back into the room and throwing him against the wall by the door before flipping his phone open and sending a quick message.

The American looked down at the man at his feet whos knee was bleeding profusily and was wimpering before stepping on him with his leather combat boots as he made his way over to the door and closing them.

" Hey I have a surprise coming for you. Itll be here in about 3 minutes." The blonde turned back to the rest of the room. " What should we do now you guys? Its such a long wait." he questioned as they all just stared at him.

Russia spoke up, not exactly scared of what has been going on the last 5 minutes just surprised and confused, " America what are you doing? Why did you bring your mess here?" Before anther spoke up, " Thats your problem you idiot? He just killed someone! Look at Italy!" Germany shouted across the room as Italy started crying at the shouting. England had apparently fainted and hit his head and France was trying to help him. The room suddenly turned into an uproar with everyone shouting and freaking out. A gunshot went off and everyone head snapped to America who had apparently shot the bullet into the ceiling. " You guys, shhhhhh! Your scaring him. " He said pointing a gloved finger to the wimpering wounded man in the corner.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy except Russia and Canada. China look like he was about to say something but was interrupted by a swift knock at the door his shoulder.

Texas threw the man he was carrying of his shoulder onto the floor next to Americas victim of amusement. America looked towards his son who only gave a nod of his head and tipped his hat before exciting back out the double doors and closing them again.

America turned back towards the two men on the ground. With a smile showing off his pearly white teeth.

He pulled the man who was shot up into a sitting position by taking a handful of his hair and yanking him up leaning against the wall then had the other man sit in front of him.

America took the bag that was hiding the newcomers face off him and the two now facing each other went pale and the younger started crying at the situation he was in.

" See! Its a great surprise isn't it! Now you and your brother get to die together, my present to the both of you." America said bending down and tipping the younger chin up to look him in the eyes and whispering " aren't I just a kind soul?"

" Big brother im so sorry I didnt-" the younger got cut off by the man leaned up against the wall that was still bleeding, " im sorry for getting you into this im so sorry im sorry im sorry I knew it! I knew I should have told you no-" "brother it was my own decision. We made this choice together, if only we could go back. We should have never gotten involved with them."

" But I hate them so much I still do. I want to kill them! I do, I still do" said he older laughing while the younger looked to the older.

" I know brother but-" the younger started only to be whacked in the back of the head with the barrel of a gun and having his back thrown to the ground on his back before being stepped on by the American personification.

" You! American scum do not touch him!" the older yelled in anger seeing his brother being treated that way and not being able to do anything.

" No more talking, I know what happened. Your father a single parent, was a solider and was recently killed in combat correct?" America stepped back off of the boy on the ground and looked at the two in front of him before spitting out, " your father would be _disgusted _of how you two turned out." They both flinched at his voice.

" He loved and was dedicated to his country. But when you heard he what had happened you blamed the whole world and hated it. You eventually moved your hatred to the the country that caused this, _your _country. You moved out of country for a while then came back and got mixed in with some shady people that got you involved in all of this. Am I correct so far?" Americas eyes flashed as the two were quiet.

" And hats how you ended up here, in this room an inch away before your death. And you have an audience."

" Now to begin. Lets see whos offence is worse? You" he said turning to the younger, " shot 4 civilians on the way to your little mission" Then he turned towards the other " but you tried to kill a room filled with countries. Hmm. The blonde put a gloved and to his chin and acted as if he had to consider it. " Well since I consider yours to be worse I guess you get the worse of it." He said to the older.

He was about to grab the younger but he remembered something and turned around to the table where all the nations were still quietly sitting. " You guys can leave if you want too" it was said cheery and sounded like they were given an option but they knew he was warning them to sit and be quiet not to disrupt what he was about to do.

Before starting he gagged the older and made sure his hands were tied up and bound to the wall with no way to undo them.

The American then yanked the younger up to standing on his feet before pulling a knife seemingly out of no where and slashing into the back of his knees and watching him buckle to the ground. His hands shot out to stop the fall and he caught himself before he hit the ground. America then brought a foot down on the smallers back forcing him to hit the ground. Unprepared for the fall his face smashed into the carpet with a crunch. The older started thrashing around not being able to do anything but watch his brother be treated like a dog.

The blonde flipped the boy over. The crunch was his nose that was now bent at a weird angle and was bleeding. The American used the knife to cut threw the black shirt he was wearing and tore it off. Taking the youngers hands and pinning them above his head laying them palms up atop of each other then looked the boy right in the eyes as he brought down his knife threw the boys hands into the wooden floor under the carpet pinning the boy there by his hands as a blood curtiling scream ripped through the air. Still no words were said by the countries as they watched Americas actions.

Whimpering and sobs could be heard out the room as America kneeled down besides the shirtless boy. Taking out a small blade he started carving something into the boys chest. Every movement the boy made would jostle his hands and make his body hum with pain he tried to stay still but it was impossible with Americas actions.

Both brothers were sobbing.

They both looked to read what America had carved on his chest ' traitor ' was carved choppily into his chest and was oozing blood.

America got up from his spot on the ground and took up his gun and decided to play a game. Before he finished this mess. He had better things to do.

" innie meanie minnie mo catch a tiger by his toe, if he hollers let him go, innie meanie minnie moe" the long sang as he directed the gun to a different body part every time. landed on his left leg. America shot him. Another cry echoed through the room.

America was getting bored with this. He shot him in the right thigh. More yells of pain.

" I'm tired of this. What about you two? " America said his tone stale. He approacheded the older one and ungagged him before pulling the trigger and shooting him in stomach.

He keened over on himself grasping his stomach as blood bled through and onto the carpet. He was about to shoot again but he was interrupted. " Please don't! Please give him a second chance. Show mercy! I'm begging you." the younger said in choked sobs trying to save his brother who was barley there.

Something changed in Americas eyes. Something snapped. " Give him a second chance? Him? Are you _stupid?!_ Oh my yes! I should show mercy after all!." Sarcasm coated his voice.

" Like I totally should, its nit like you betrayed or plotted against me in any way right? " Again with the sarcasm but this time there pure fury behind it.

America shot the younger in the arm. His arm shot with pain tried to yank up from its spot pinned down and caused him more pain.

" Please have mercy." He coughed out.

" Again with the begging for mercy and second chances. Why should I? "

The younger brother was just about bleeding out and was into his last minuets as well as the older brother.

" _Oh havemercy! Please_ give us a second chance!_ Please please! _Well now,Thad be might _American _of me wouldn't_ it?_ " His voice dripping with venom as he pulled the trigger and shot the youngest in the head as everyone in the room flinched.

He moved to the older brother who had a far off look in his eyes as if he wasn't even there anymore. About to finish this mess off he was stopped by his cellphone ringing. He let a sigh escape his lips as he reached into his pants pocket to answer it.

" Yes this is your Hero America speaking! What do ya need? " the blond spoke into the phone acting as if the situation he was in was not even occurring, it was just a regular day.

There was talking over the phone as a grim look took over Americas face. " Yes I know. I accept." he said before hanging up.

Now just wanting to get this over with fun and games over he leaned over into the face of the man before him and muttered " trash" before shooting him in the forehead.

Turning around he walked over to the table and slipped his jacket on over his bloodied shirt not even bothering to put his tie back on he just left it there. Putting both guns back into his jacket pockets he walked over to Germany who was now in a defensive stance as he got up and pushed Italy behind him as America approached him blood splattered.

" I have to go now. Have a good rest of the meeting, and heres my info, send me the damage charges for the room later. And mail that filth by the door back to me please. As much as I hate it they are Americans. Even in there betrayal and there dad was a good man. I'm sorry for asking this of you. " Americas said handing Germany a little card with his info and looking him in the eyes. Sky blue meeting ice.

He walked out without a glance back as the meeting room erupted.

**OK I know that usually terrorist bombings and stuff they do it because they believe they are doing Gods true will or something and believe wholeheartedly in what they are doing is good and have no doubts. But just try to think of these two brothers as two kids who got lost on the wrong path and even though they knew it was wrong they continued down along it together because they thought the other wanted to go down it. And America was hurt with the betrayal of this and a little out of wack that they tried killing one of his children. **

**And no this whole story wont be a psychotic America I just wanted to show the different sides of America. He'll be back to his usual self in no time. I just had to have this in there cause I just love him like that. Ad I made the nations not do anything because they didn't want to get involved for fear that America would flip on them too.**

**And I HAVE NO FLOPPIN IDEA WHO I WANT AMERICA TO END UP WITH IN THIS STORY RUSSIA OR GERMANY. THERE IS FIGHTING IN MY HEAD OVDER IT.**

**And I know I typed this all quick and all and its probably sloppy. Ill most likely go back and change it after the game but I got to go prepare. **

**So I know about 2/3rds or so of American households are gonna be watching the Super Bowl or someone in the house is. So who do you thinks gonna win the Sea hawks or the Broncos. I think the Broncos are gonna win but I really hope they don't. Then I can rub it in this guys face at school who is a big Broncos fan. I like messing with him. **

**2/2/14**

**Words: 3353**


	2. Chapter 2

**February 7, 2014**

**Chapter #2 _American Postcard_**

**By: U. **

**Words: 3,661**

" _If you are ashamed to stand by your colors, you had better seek another flag "_

_-**Mokhtar Dahari**_

Germany was a little peeved off that he had to handle Americas mess but he did handle the situation regardless. He replaced the carpets in his conference room and put the two boys in coffins and shipped them home. He added up the total cost of the damage and called the number on the card he was given. America never answered his phone so Germany left several messages and America never got back to him. It was November 24, 2014 two days after Americas little breakdown in front of everyone.

The blond German was about to let the charges and costs go since America did seem to break mentally. It was very unlike himself but America overheating and going a little of trails wasn't like the American either. But he also wanted to know _why _he had broken down. America had bombing threats before, was it because they directly targeted his kids house and the nations directly? And why had Canada seem to recognize the Americans unsuitableness and not say anything? The German looked down at laptop before him. He was booking a flight to the one of the several areas on the back of the card. It was fall, and the back of the card did have an address in Texas labeled under FALL.

Not usually doing things out of impulse but still curious the German embodiment was nervous about his actions and not to sure. He was still hesitant about this whole trip. Nevertheless he packed a bag with the needed clothing after researching more into the weather in Texas. After packing, planing his leave after signing off with his boss, and making up an excuse to Italy who was still terrified of the American personification he set out to the airport.

Germany arrived in Texas and to say he felt out of place was an understatement. Americas airport was crowded filled with different people. He had seen several people with western style cowboy hats even though they were inside. It was quite ridiculous to the German. He had even ran into one of his own people who had recently moved to America along with a nice Indian couple who were waiting to pick there son up who was coming home from college for Thanksgiving break. They had been nice enough to give him directions to a car rental place about a block from the airport. Walking seeing no need to waste money when it was a five minute trip he got to the rental lot. Getting a blue pickup and entering the address on the back of the card he was given into the GPS device.

Driving out of the city away from big buildings where you can no longer here the sound of cars or the buzz of people talking. He was now out in the middle of the country surrounded by open space and farmland filled with cattle and horses.

Passing countless acres of farm land the GPS finally giving him a notification that he was soon to be approaching his destination he looked over to the little gravel road it was directing him to go down.

Turning into the rocky road it took a good three minutes driving down it before he even saw a house in the distance. Almost to the house he slowed down looking for signs of the person who lived there, or just someone who could help him find the American. He was coming up on the house when he was stopped by a saddled horse walking out in front of his slow moving truck. Finally finding a person he got out of the truck not recognizing the man up top the horse till he looked down and spoke.

" Howdy, can I help ya with something?" The Texas draw was strong. Germanys eyes flashed up at the man in cowboy boots and a hat shading his face.

" Germany?" America said now recognizing the man on his property. " What are you doin here dude?"

The icy blue eyed German had not expected the American himself to be on the horse but a cowhand of some sort.

" I cam-" he was cut off. " Here wait a sec, let me get off Keyboard." The American said jumping of the horse reins still in hand. The American looked up to him sliding his glasses back up the bridge of his nose where they had slipped off.

" Now we're on equal ground. You wanna come inside so we can talk?" The German nodded and was about to turn back to his truck when he was stopped with a hand on his arm. He looked back at the American in questioning.

" Do you mind if we walk? Its only like a few minutes , cause I have this guy here", he said pointing back at the horse behind him. " and I don't really think you want to ride being me on the horse..." America said scratching the back of his head nervously not wanting to be rude to a visitor.

Germany looked down to the shorter blond, " Ja, walking will not bother me but wont it be trouble if I leave my truck here?"

" Na man, I'm not expecting visitors here for a few days and I sent everyone else home so they can spend it with their families." America said as he started walking down the gravel road as Germany walked beside him.

It was silent, awkwardly so. The German not knowing what to say and the American still feeling bad about having to make his guest walk. The horse America had called ' Keyboard ' was trotting behind them at a slow pace on its own no need for the American to lead him.

Neither of the two talked on the walk to the old ranch house. When Germany looked over to the American he saw his blue eyes clouded over with thoughts behind his glasses so deciding not to interrupt he took in the Americans attire, faded worn in blue jeans with grass stains on his knees, spurs on his old brown boots, and that old tan hat that looked like it was long past its days.

Coming up to the house the gravel road turned into yellowish grass with green splotches spread throughout it. ( if you live in Texas or New Mexico like I do you know what I'm talking about ) America walked up the old porch that creaked with every step after tying the horse Keyboard up to a post outside of the house. Walking up the stairs to the wooden porch he saw an old rocking chair with countless things, words and designs carved into the wood. He took a step to take a closer look but stopped himself telling him it was none of his business and he was here on business. The German straightened up at that thought as he was welcomed into Americas house.

The inside of Americas house was not what he expected it to be, well he wasn't even sure himself what he had been expecting. Probably littered with old pizza boxes and dirty clothes. It was homey. The interior were colors that blended well together and gave off a sense of comfort, no colors sticking everything flowing together. There were old pictures framed on the walls along with paintings, a few animal heads and various other things hung up on display.

" Come in have a seat." he said closing the door behind himself and the German. Hanging his hat on the jacket tree as he came in. He walked over to the living room area and gestured a hand for the German to sit.

The blond German sank into the plush burgundy couch chair he sat in. He expected the American to sit in the couch across from him but instead he was asked if he wanted a drink. Feeling parched not having a drink since he had arrived in the country which had been more than three hours ago he accepted the offer.

" Ja. Thank you." He was surprised not expecting this type of hospitality from America. The last time he had been to America for an extensive period of time had been back in Americas colonial days. Even then he had only seen the country as a child that was closely guarded by Britain. Then during Americas revolution he had helped Britain. He knew the child was bitter about that for some time after.

America gave a quick ' make yourself comfy. ' Before entering an open passageway into what he assumed was the kitchen. The minute alone in Americas living room gave himself more time to look around the room. A larger picture near the corner of the room caught his attention right before America entered again holding two glasses of what he assumed to be ice tea.

Handing Germany the glass then sitting himself down across from him he got straight to the point. " Not that id don't enjoy you over but what has you comin all this way?" America said taking a sip of his tea and leaning back in his seat looking comfortable.

The German gave a cough into his hand remembering what he was here for, " Ja, yes. I am here because when I had tried calling you over the expenses of your little indecent," Germany saw Americas eyes flash with some hidden emotion. " you never did return my call or messages and I had no other way to contact you."

"Oh? Sorry about that. When im here I usually get caught up in stuff, I even forget there _are _phones sometimes. Its probably dead sitting in a drawer in the house. How much did the cost come out to?"

America said his blue eyes taking in the German surprised that he would actually come for something like this. Usually money is one of the things the icy eyed German never wasted and watched closely. It must have been sum of money for him to travel this far.

The German moved a hand back over his hair to make sure it was slicked back in place before answering the American. " The total cost came out to 8,567 USD." The American nodded before sipping some more of his tea. " I cant go back out to day, I have more paper work to finish, my boss will kill me if I don't, especially after the other day. Would you like me to write a check instead?, would that be okay?" The German nodded the question that was eating away at him stuck in his throat. _ What exactly happened the other day? _

Germany sat while America ran up stairs to write a check for him. It was silent in the large house until he heard the America floundering down the stairs with realization in his voice. " Dude! You came at a bad time of the year for air travel. You probably wont be able to leave for a few days without a ticket costing you a fortune. " America said appearing in the living room.

The German looked at him in questioning, " What? Why? " Americas airport did seem awfully crowded when he was there earlier, he didn't think much of it at the time, thinking it was usually like that.

" Thanksgivings coming up in two days man, everyone's going back home to visit with their families. " The American informed the German. The German let out a huff of breath what was he supposed to do now. He hadn't expected this. He guessed he would just spend the money on the ticket anyways there was no where he could go here and a hotel room for a few days would probably cost him more. The Germans thought were cut off by Americas cheery voice, " You can stay here, I'm not having anyone over this year. Its sort of depressing and I could use the company. It'd save you some money too." The American said adding the last part trying to tempt the German. He really wanted someone to spend it with, this year all of his kids had something else to do and couldn't fly over. Even Texas who decided hid rather spend it with his girlfriends family then with him. With all the threats they had been receiving lately you would think they would want to spend time together.

The German thought about it...It would save him some money...Besides he had already wasted some on the trip here anyways to save some or any at all would be a plus. But staying with the American would be a little weird, he had no idea what he would say to fill up the empty air around the American. But he had already offered. It would be rude to decline.

The German looked over to the American who was now leaning against the wall with his hands over his chest waiting for a response. " Ja, if I would not be a burden it would be much appreciated. "

A smile broke out on the Americans face. "Well then follow me and well get you settled." He said motioning for the German to come up the stairs after him. The way up the stairs the walls were covered with more pictures, some in black and white and some looking like they were taken in the 70's by the quality. He didn't have time to study them all. Americas house was covered in pictures, that was something he was not expecting.

Making it up the stairs the American showed him a room with a totally different color scheme with the rest of the house. The colors were bright red and yellow but somehow not displeasing but not to comfortable either. The room didn't give off the feeling that the downstairs living room had.

" You can stay in here dude. And since your gonna be my visitor and this has nothing to do with politics," he stuck out his hand to the German. " You can call me Alfred." He said smiling waiting for the German to grab his hand. Quickly getting over the shock of the moment of the way the American had introduced himself. " Ah. Then you may call me Ludwig during my time here." He stuck his hand out to meet the Americans surprisingly warm and calloused one. After shaking hands for a few awkward seconds the American told him he was going to start dinner and the German was free to explore the house except the last room down the hall from his; the main bedroom that was aparentally Americas room.

Exploring the top floor after remembering that he had nothing to unpack since all of his luggage- only a day or twos worth of stuff, was still in the truck. But instead of going to get his bag the urge to explore hit him.

He had spent about an hour in Americas impressive gun collection room. Then spent quite some time trying to depict the paintings on the walls and the pictures held in frames. He was sitting and admiring how well kept the guns where when he sniffed the smelling something delicious wafting up to the room. Putting the gun down and making his way down the stairs still cautious of his actions being in someones house. The blond followed the smell into the kitchen where he had found his American host in an apron covered in flour with a fork in one hand and an oven mitt in the other. Music was playing silently in the background just loud enough to be heard in the kitchen.

The German watched the American as he placed battered strips of chicken into oil and let it fry as he open the oven to check on its contents, all while singing to the song playing not even noticing that the German had stepped to the edge of the kitchen. After a minute the German coughed into his fist to get the Americans attention. When sky blue eyes snapped to his face he felt a blush of embarrassment sneaking up to his cheeks.

America placing down the fork and oven mitt turned towards the German standing in the kitchen. " Dinners almost done dude." Then realization of something hit his face. " And I went out about half an hour ago to get your bags. And I parked your truck out front. You should go unpack. It'll be ready in ten." He said turning back to the meal he was preparing in front of him. Not knowing what else to say the German made himself into the living room where he saw his bag sitting on the couch along with his car keys. Taking them up the stairs and into his temporary room and unpacking the few pairs of clothes and neccesitys he had brought.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket signaling that he had revived a text message. About to check it he was interrupted by yelling, " dinners ready!" Slipping his phone back into his pocket deciding that he would check it later he was met with the smell of potatoes, chicken and something sweet lingering behind it.

Following the smell of the food he found himself in the dinning room that was located in the room behind the kitchen he was looking at a large table that was set for just two. He saw the American occupying one of the chairs with a plate fixed in front of it.

Sitting down across from the American at the table he took a look at the plate in front of him. Fried chicken, homemade mashed potatoes, some corn and green beans on the side. It did look really good and he hadn't eaten since the plane ride there. He was about to start eating when he saw the American saying grace really quick and he dropped his hand feeling a little embarrassed till the American loudly said, " lets eat!" and started digging into his food. Germany in turn started eating. It was delicious. So used to Italy usually cooking it was different than what he had grown used to. While Italys food was full of sharp flavors Americas cooking was more homey and filled him up. The Germans light blue eyes looked up from his plate to the American who was eating unaware of the eyes on him. The nation wasn't a kid anymore. He had grown up fast and had become very powerful in such a short time compared to the other countrys. The American was so happy and cheerful all the time, well at least he put on a mask and acted so. If anything from the other day was to go off of then there was defiantly other sides of America that was usually hidden away deep.

Finishing his meal right after the American he was about to take a walk around to let his food settle in when he was told to go sit in the living room instead while the American collected there plates and reentered the kitchen.

Sitting on the couch in front of the TV flipping threw the hundreds of channels America had. He finally settled on a sports network showing a baseball game. Americas sport, or so he had heard. Really he wasn't to big on baseball. No one really was anymore judging by the amount of people in the stands.

America walked in with two plates each carrying a piece of apple pie with a spoonful of whip cream on top. Placing one plate in front of him the coffee table and sitting next to him on the couch they both sat there eating their pie just having casual conversation about the ball game. America admitted that he was sad, it was his dying past time and football was now in. The ball game over and it only being seven the American had somehow convinced the German to watch a movie.

Sitting about half a foot away from each other on the couch America had put in a movie about the life of a guy named Forrest. And to be honest the German wasn't paying attention halfway through thinking he should get to bed soon so he could get up early for a run seeing as it was now around 9:15. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked over to find the American leaned over asleep on his shoulder. Internally sighing he decided that he would stay up just a little longer so he would not have to wake the American so soon. Italy was making him soft. But feeling uncomfortable with the American leaning against him he gently layed the American down next to him rather than on him. He had moved the American atleast 5 times but the same thing kept occurring. America kept sliding over to his shoulder. Finally having enough he decided to wake the American up. Giving the American a shake on the shoulder and calling his name did nothing. He was about to just try to remove himself from the couch and leave the American there getting agrivated with the situation. His hands brushed the lock of hair always standing up on the Americans head as he layed him down in a more comfortable position. The Americans blue eyes immediately shot open behind his glasses lenses surprising Germany as his head shot up and hit Germanys who was leaning over the American. They both grabbed their head and groaned in pain and surprise.

" Verdammt America!" The German ground out. The American still in pain but wondering exactly why it happened. " Dude why'd you touch my Nantucket?! Don't do that." The American said in pain and a little anger at being woken unpleasant.

" Lets just go to bed." The German said mad but too tired to have an argument. " Whatever. Lets go." America said agreeing climbing up the stairs and the German after him.

**Okay you guys sorry it took me like 5 days and I didn'tcify when I would update again...and pokebank came out...if any yall play pokemon x or y you should totally leave your friend code and become friends with me yes? I'll message you mine of you do. Sorry for getting off topic. And ill update every once a week or so.**

**So yes I am leaning towardsermerica now but yall can still tell me what you would want cause im fine with either of them really but there really needs to be more Germerica out there. Man I don't know. Please tell me what you think. Cause I can still make it RusAme. Cause I need to decide by next chapter sincethats when things actually move along in the sstory and I get more into the plot**

**You can always add more of something in but you cant always take things out. So im saying I need to know to add Russia in if im going to make it RusAme by next chapter. And thank you to all that have followed, favorited, or reviewed. Its much appreciated! Seriously man thanks. I dint expect that I would have 7 people follow and 5 favorite my story after 1 chapter. Like how? I only hope I don't disappoint yall.**

**And im looking for a beta since I obviously need one. You know just some one to help clean up, look over, rephrase and discuss ideas and stuff with. Some one who will be a good beta and be online friends with. And you need to know a bit of history since this is Hetalia people. But if your a usual reader of hetalia fanfictions anyways you should know some stuff. **

**And oh my I have not left a disclaimer. I don't own Hetalia sadly.. I only wish. Also sorry for such a long authors note. But I left it at the bottom didn't I? Sorry im just nervous I might scare you away or you wont like my story anymore after you've read this chapter.**

**-U.S. Kitty **


End file.
